


负心汉

by TotalError



Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalError/pseuds/TotalError
Summary: 社畜战×高中生博，地铁情缘
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 9





	1. 怀抱

肖战终于被反复拉扯的衣角唤回放空的脑子。

他太累了，从实习期到真正成为一个标准社畜的这几年就没有一天是准时下班的。作为本市最大设计师行的一员，纵然肖战在校时表现优异天赋异禀，到了工作岗位上他还是一个普普通通且需要被折磨的小新人。

朝八晚九、两点一线的动线把这个二十四岁的年轻人折磨得消瘦，学生时代圆润的面部线条变得立体而锋利。人人见了他都夸赞他工作后越来越好看了，肖战偶尔对着镜子也生出“瘦就是好看”的念头，却只有他爸妈心疼他瘦得不成人样。

他转头去看扯动自己衣角的人，是个刚到他肩膀高度的小朋友——小高中生吧，肖战觉得这小孩过分生嫩了些，明明穿着附中的校服，抬头看他的小脸却柔嫩得能掐出水来。

“怎么了？”

小高中生白皙的脸庞涨红，耳朵被暴涨的红潮染得快滴出血来，双眉微蹙又双目含水。他咬着下唇，似是羞怯到了极点又极尽忍耐着什么：“我，我可以...”

肖战不明所以，束缚在西裤里的衬衫却被人越抓越紧，他猜想这个小高中生必然是遇到了什么难处，想要和他求助罢了——毕竟肖战走在路上和他问路的人也不在少数，多是看他面善好相与。

他伸手包住攥着他衣摆的那只手，那一瞬间便觉察到了面前人的微微战栗，“别怕，告诉哥哥怎么了？”

小高中生近乎是抽泣了一下，本就含泪的双眸瞬间就泛红起来。

“我可以、可以跟你——嗯！”

他抖了一下，不知哪里来的力推了他一把，踉跄半步撞在肖战后背的背包上。

这条地铁三号线贯穿CBD和各大名企名校，从早上六点发车到夜间十一点半收车都是满客的。现下晚上九点不到，正是人潮最拥挤的时候。像肖战这样独占一角、背对世人谁都不爱的姿态自然是最聪明且舒适的，但像眼前这个小高中生一样被挤得东倒西歪的姿态更是常态。

肖战抬手揽住小高中生的肩膀，半侧着身把他带到身前的小小空间里来。

但小高中生的眼泪却啪嗒一声掉在他的手背上，抓住他衣角的手依然攥得紧紧地，甚至因为位置的变化而从下裤中抽出半截来。

肖战手忙脚乱地给他擦去眼泪，却没想到小高中生越哭越凶。他只觉现在的小孩未免娇生惯养了些，挤个地铁都能吓哭了。

“你别哭呀，这里能站稳了。”

小高中生隐忍地抽泣着，巴掌大小的脸庞上一阵红一阵白。

他颤抖着、不知为何小小结巴着，“不，不、是。”

他缓缓低下头去看自己的下身，肖战便被他引导着去看。

小高中生应该是刚打完球，手上还拿着一个排球，身上却是一套极为贴身短小的排球队队服。上身印着校名的背心球服尚且说得过去，下身的短裤却只堪堪遮住了臀部——这在排球场上显然是常见的，但放在这么一个拥挤的地铁车厢来说，未免过分暴露且危险了些。

更毋论这个小高中生周身皮肤白嫩光洁，身量高挑且四肢纤长，无论是手肘膝弯、还是指节指尖都透着诱人的粉红色泽，于是那些在人海中隐匿已久的人性兽性便明目张胆起来。

肖战的目光落在让小高中生羞怯的地方。

他这才看见小高中生原本还算宽松的小短裤变得濡湿且贴身，短小的腿心处布料更是被人顶撞得沾满了液体，湿哒哒地贴合在小高中生柔软的腿根肉上。

那些或透明或浓白的液体黏在湿透的布料上，多余的便混合着、顺着腿内侧流下来，两三行地沁入小高中生洗得白净的长袜里。

正面尚且能分辨出水渍的痕迹，背面说不定被人弄得多么濡湿和难堪。

小高中生方才拉扯了他好几下他才回过神来，若是他刚刚没有自顾自地发呆发愣，是不是他就不用受到如此这般欺辱。肖战已然气红了眼，转身想去找那个在小小车厢里就能大发兽性的人渣败类，却只能看见一圈冷漠又事不关己高高挂起的陌生人。

小高中生怯怯地反握住他的手，“哥、哥哥...”

肖战又盯住他被弄得一塌糊涂的下身好一会儿，小高中生原本就羞得不行，这下更扯着背心下摆极力去遮盖那些痕迹。肖战后知后觉地从背包里掏出皱巴巴的外套，一团莫名的火气堵在咽喉，却因为过分冷漠的周遭而无处发泄。

他把外套绑在小高中生的腰上，手背无法避免地触碰到他短裤后摆，是一大片意料之中的浑浊腥膻，却又因为这些意料之中，肖战更觉怒火中烧。

肖战收紧那两只袖子，在小高中生的小腹上打结，他忍耐着怒火、嗓音却因此变得沙哑低沉：“小朋友，要帮你报警吗？”

就算小朋友只是因为觉得自己面善、只求助了他一人，但车厢里人这么这么地多，哪怕自己没有及时伸出援手，那么其他人呢？

其他人难道就没有看见小朋友被欺辱至此吗？小朋友身上这些污七八糟的东西，难道是一时半会就能弄上去的吗？这么这么长的作案时间，真的没有一个人愿意帮助他，哪怕只是帮这个小高中生换个位置。

肖战蹲下身来，掏出纸巾帮小高中生擦净小腿上的痕迹，一双原本如沐春风的眼睛被怒气烧得通红，“这些都是证据，要帮你报警吗？”

小高中生颤了颤，抓在排球上的手指用力得指节发白，垂眸时撞上肖战深沉的黑眸，被咬出血的唇瓣开合好几下，最终仍是犹犹豫豫地说不。

他好像被吓坏了，肖战想。

小高中生拉住肖战快要擦到他大腿根的手，脸色仍是一片煞白的。

肖战便站起身来，把卫生纸团团包起来。

小朋友不愿意报警是很正常的事情，这都是他个人的意愿和选择，肖战没有权利去说些什么，只是他还是难以克制地悲愤着，带着二十多岁初出茅庐之人理所应当的痛惜——那些年长者看来多余又无用的悲天悯人，他把泪眼汪汪的小高中生圈在自己的怀抱里，阻挡住那些不怀好意的试探目光，第一次对一个陌生人生出保护欲：

“我送你回家吧。”

难得的很巧，小高中生就住在肖战家的楼下。

小高中生隐忍着哭得皱巴巴的脸被晚风一吹又可怜了几分，肖战牵着他的手腕，低头看见他红彤彤的鼻头，忍不住又问了一遍，“真的不报警吗？”

王一博——现在肖战已经知道他的名字了，把排球抱在身前揉捏了几下，闻言扭了扭头，“算了。”

“刚刚我站在那里有那么多人看着，都没有帮我的……”

王一博后面半句话消散在风里，肖战却好像要猜到他想说什么了。就算王一博真的报了警、警方真的抓了人，那个人得到的惩罚都是微乎其微的。没有人愿意重视这样的事情，哪怕是法条都不足以震慑和消灭这些恶意。

肖战叹了口气，他抬手揉了揉王一博的脑袋，“小朋友，下次训练完换条裤子再回家吧。”

王一博皱着眉躲开他意图施展父爱的手，“知道啦知道啦，不许叫我小朋友。”

他低低嘟囔了一声，肖战没有听清。

“你说什么呀小朋友？”

王一博皱着鼻子仰头对他喊：“我不小啦！不许叫我小朋友！”

肖战只觉小孩子忘性大，刚刚才遭遇了那么不好的事情，现在却真真如同小朋友般撒娇撒泼。他心里边那点火不知道为什么烧出些苦涩和疼惜，连唇边一贯的温和笑意都变得僵硬，“你就是小朋友啊。”

一个要好好保护的小朋友。

电梯停在八楼，肖战终于了松开王一博的手腕，抬手便是惯性的揉脑袋，“小朋友回家好好休息。”

王一博顺从地走出电梯，对他的温声叮嘱点点头，可又在电梯门快要自动关闭的那一瞬间转过身来，伸出手臂来挡住快合上的门。

肖战又是一瞬的心惊，眼疾手快地按了开门的按钮，推着小朋友站到外面的走廊上。

“怎么了？”

还不到他下巴高的小朋友低着脑袋，咬着下唇踟蹰了许久，跟今晚他俩初见时一样的稚气，却幸好的、没有今晚初见时那样的惊慌和无措。

于是肖战率先展开双臂环抱住他纤瘦的身体，手心托住小朋友的后脑勺贴在自己的肩膀上，“小朋友呀，回家好好睡一觉。”

“等到睡醒的时候，今天就忘了吧。”

王一博柔软的脸颊隔着薄薄的衬衫贴在他炽热成熟的身体上，生命中久违地感受到人与人之间肢体接触的温暖和善意，终是乖顺地蹭了蹭，低声应他：“好。”

王一博小朋友像找到新领地的小狮子一样，每晚总是精准无比地落入肖战支起的小小空间里。

他似乎单数日都要练球，于是上身都是贴身的队服，下身就乖巧听话地换回了长裤；到了双数日，小朋友便是干干净净的衬衫西裤，有时是整齐的，衬衫束在裤腰里，皮带勒出盈盈一握的腰肢；有时又是随意的，衬衫下摆松散着外放，可过分薄的布料还是透着光，勾勒出他流畅的身体曲线。

肖战有时候抓住小朋友的后脖颈，不然他过分凑近手机屏幕——他把手机借给据说“断网已久”的高二小朋友刷微博，却不经意在他过分白嫩的皮肉上留下几道指痕。

他觉得这个小朋友过分年轻了，每一寸肌肤都是如此娇软。

王一博却对他类同“娇软”的形容词颇为不满，嘟着嘴抱怨这些都是形容女孩的词汇，肖战却还是找不出更好的形容词了，兜兜转转到最后，只留下一个非常真情实感的字句：“你很漂亮。”

于是乎肖战第一次挨了王一博的拳头。

地铁三号线人潮还是过分拥挤了，但是幸好这次和后来很多次，他们都能感觉到彼此的存在，不再是孤身一人了。


	2. 眉眼

Side B / 眉眼

秋分过后的天黑得越来越早，夜间的风也裹挟起几分凉意，嗖嗖地从宽大的衣袖穿进去，将单薄的衣物吹得鼓鼓囊囊。

十六七岁的高中生似乎对这些天气变化一点都不敏感，依然日日穿着单薄的校服。哪怕天气预报连续三天预警着本年第一个寒潮的来临，王一博还是没把心思放在保暖工作上。

对于他来说，课上没被老师抓住开小差、校队训练没被教练的旋风暴力球砸到脸、晚自习下课回家能吃到一碗热汤面才是最重要的。

于是在这个气温骤降的夜间，王一博成了地铁车厢里唯一一个穿着无袖背心的人。

他搓了搓双臂上冷得凸起的鸡皮疙瘩，环顾一周都没有找到那个理应出现的人，只能把后背的挎包转到前胸来，企图利用这个小小的背包挡住车厢里流通的风。

至少别让风通过宽松的领口和袖口吹到胸口腰腹上。

肖战今天怎么不在，王一博有点想不通。他们一个下班一个下课，奇妙的时间巧合让他们同行了近两个月。在王一博看来，肖战是个兢兢业业的初级设计师，每天上班都得面对一堆要做、要改、重做和重改的图，想来并非不能在这个时间点出现。

至少从过往的几周来看，肖战自制力很强，虽然每天都在加班，但也是因为他执着于当日事当日毕的念头，不愿存在任何工作的拖延、甚至乐于做第二日的工作预备。用肖战他自己有些大言不惭的话来说，也许算得上是为了王一博，才每天熬到这个时间点下班回家。

初时王一博听了他这话，恼得耳尖通红，手掌啪的一声拍在肖战捏他脸颊肉的手背。平日惯常用于上手发球的手掌力道很大，此时此刻因为羞恼而没了克制，打在肖战手背上的声音很是响亮，造成的后果也是显而易见的——肖战手背当即红彤彤火辣辣起来。

最后王一博还是迫于肖战的死皮赖脸，买了一瓶冰绿茶敷在肖战的手背上，一边小小声地示弱道歉、一边任由肖战蹂躏他的脸颊肉，肖战这才松口不叫他赔一餐火锅。殊不知肖战乐于逗弄他，乐于看他涨红一张白玉般的小脸，乐于被他抓住手心听他软软的撒娇。

肖战也无从知晓的是，王一博很喜欢跟他一起搭这段地铁，走这段小路。

他也很喜欢很喜欢肖战散发着淡淡笔墨香气的肩膀和怀抱。

地铁口到小区还有一段花园路，青色的石板路铺得扭了十八弯。王一博想起肖战对于这段石板路的评价，于是嘴角都莫名溢出点笑意、跟着记忆里的声线重复着：“一步太娘…”

“两步嘛——”他跨过三个小石板，就算是从小练舞打球的腿内侧都感觉到一些拉扯感，他伸手揉揉膝盖骨，默默接上后半句：“太扯蛋。”

王一博怕虫怕黑不是什么秘密，家里人都叮嘱他下课要沿光亮走。但初秋之时昆虫还是很多，趋光的飞蛾、飞舞的臭甲虫都很活跃，哪怕是路面也常有小蟾蜍跳过。

从前的王一博总是会被吓得面容煞白，夜晚入睡都是这些丑东西在纠缠他。但最近有了肖战陪他走，就算是甲虫趁他不备趴俯在他的脊背上，只要他脊背一僵直，都有肖战轻柔地帮他驱走那些可怖的东西。

虽然事后总是免不了被肖战嘲笑一声胆小鬼，但是起码不会再在梦里想起这些丑东西了。

他拐过这段石板路、便只剩下五十多米的亭桥区。过分茂盛的树木遮蔽了两侧的灯光，原本就昏黄的光线只在地面晕开几个光斑。王一博深吸一口气，终是要一脚走过这段黑路。

王一博攥住背包带，失去光亮的实现之后，耳朵里那些细碎的虫鸣倍加突出起来，就连甲虫扑动翅膀的声音都似乎愈来愈近。他忍不住去想肖战今晚到底去哪了，脚下的步子愈加急促起来，脚背上鞋带的松散感觉在移动中明显了几分，可他一点都不想在这暗处蹲下去系紧。

“嗡。”

又来了，王一博脊背瞬间坚硬起来，隔着薄薄的衣料，他能清楚感受到一只多脚动物在后背上的爬动。于是耳朵里极其微妙的耳鸣越发严重，几乎要让他尖叫出声来。

鬓角边渗出一滴冷汗，他被吓得脚步一顿。

“……一？一博？”

王一博听见有人在喊他，是遥远的、犹疑的、裹藏在耳鸣中的声线。

也是肖战。

他的脊背仍僵直着，但却不知道哪里来了勇气，往暗处的声源望去。他看见昏暗的光线隐隐约约勾勒出男人的半侧轮廓，那个坐着的人影在喊他，“一博，怎么了？”

王一博几乎在一瞬间就确信了那个影子是他一路上心心念念的肖战，绷紧的神经驱使他快步走近那个隐藏在黑暗中的小凉亭，腿弯一软便扑进肖战的怀抱里。

“肖…肖战，虫子。”

他的双臂不自主地环住肖战的腰，脑袋埋在他的肩颈，连嗓音都不自知地发抖着：“在背上，快帮我赶走它！”

那敞开接住他的怀抱收紧，帮他一次又一次赶走甲虫的手这次也不例外。纵然由于视线昏暗而不得不从他的肩头沿着腰背一寸一寸地摸索，王一博也很快就又听见一阵甲虫翅膀扑动着远去的声响。

最终那双手落在他的腰侧，在赶走甲虫后轻轻地用大拇指摩挲着，像是轻轻的安抚。

王一博松了一口气，愈发觉得四肢酸软地趴在肖战的肩头不愿站直。他的手心都是冷汗，在松开肖战衣摆的时候才觉察出一点汗湿，料想肖战开口第一句就是要笑话他胆小，便先一步截了话头——  
“你怎么躲在这儿？”

他用手指撩起肖战的一缕发丝，在指尖上绕了几周，“我以为你早回家了。”

肖战没有回答他，那双贴在他两侧腰线的手却一寸寸收紧，紧得王一博有点痛。

王一博站直腰背来轻轻挣动，双手垂下握住肖战的手：“你干嘛……”

“疼…”小高中生的力气在成年人面前显得微不足道，“肖战，你轻点。”

他在肖战给他圈出来的小空间里别扭着，却始终未能挣脱开他的控制范围。双腿两侧是肖战岔开坐着的腿，腰上是肖战掐得他生疼的手掌，连他的手都被肖战的双手束缚着手腕，全然没有给他脱开的机会。

王一博终于察觉到眼前的肖战不寻常的安静，甚至嗅到了空气里淡淡的酒精味道。原本因为肖战弄疼他而产生的小小不满立马就消弭了不少，他低头去凑近肖战的脑袋，“肖战，你喝醉了？”

他对上肖战有些昏沉模糊的视线，心头的猜想又肯定了几分，于是唇边都生出点笑意，肖战这般蠢蠢的模样可不常见：“你这只醉鬼，干嘛不回家？”

肖战的视线懒懒地对上他，贴得极近的唇轻轻打开，打了个酒嗝。

王一博只觉一股浓烈的混合酒精味道冲进鼻腔里，拳头锤在肖战的肩膀上，力道却轻轻的，“臭死了，你大爷的。”

肖战的双手不知不觉间下移到他的臀下，像抱小孩一样将他转了个身，又把他向后按在自己的腿上坐着，自己的胸膛向前倚靠在王一博的脊背上。

他带着酒气的呼吸喷在王一博的后颈和耳侧，低哑的声线里都带着糊涂，说出些往日不会言说的话语来。

“你别动！”肖战说，“让我抱一会儿……”

他的脸颊压在王一博瘦削的肩骨上有些变形，鼓起一小坨肉来。王一博听见他的声音通过自己的骨肉传导到自己的大脑里，既低沉又喑哑，甚至带着点隐秘的哀求，“…就一会儿。”

王一博听说过酒后吐真言这类的句子，也许肖战只是平日工作压力太大了，现在喝醉后难免要发泄些许。他能嗅到肖战呼吸间打在他耳后的淡淡酒气，也能在肢体契合的姿势中感受到肖战身上稍高的体温。

平日里那个温和俊朗的肖战似乎终于卸下他应付世间的盔甲，在他的脊背上蹭了蹭脑袋，像个抱着心爱玩偶的小孩子一样，揽在他腰腹上的双臂愈发收紧了，两个人本就贴近的姿态就倍加亲密。

王一博低头轻抚肖战的手背。

光线太暗了，他想和这双手十指相扣，却不得其法地无功而返。可那双手却先一步抓住了他，汗湿了他的手背。

“肖战，”王一博任由他握着自己的手指玩弄，“今天发生什么——嗯？”

近乎是突如其来的，王一博隔着薄薄的校服裤感知到了顶在臀隙的事物。这对于他而言一点也不陌生，甚至过分熟悉了——毕竟月余前才在拥挤的地铁上被做了那样过分的事情。

“不要……”

他本能地想要从这个姿态中挣脱，他甚至能感知到那些腥膻液体黏在自己腿上的可怕触感，就连自己在浴室里拼命搓洗衣物的情景也历历在目。

几乎是一瞬就挣开了，原本用力束缚着他的肖战出乎意料地放开了他。于是他便能毫无阻碍地脱离这个于他而言相当可怕的姿势，但他双腿发软着、只能扶着亭柱站立。

本不该如此的，肖战不是这样的人。王一博不是不怕，相反，他是怕极了——他不愿用看待其他人的目光来看待肖战，他莫名地笃信肖战不是自愿对他做出这样的事。

毕竟你看他，如此轻易就放开了我。

他垂眸看着肖战，肖战同样极尽忍耐地望着他。

隐约的光线里，王一博看见肖战眼里半晕的醉意和半醒的克制。他伸出手去探肖战的额头，颤抖的手背贴在他沁出冷汗的肌肤上，又是一片不合常理的滚烫。

肖战终于说话了，用他极度沙哑阴沉的声线：“你走吧，”他的喉结上下滚动了几下，“快回家去。”

他用手去拍拍王一博的腰背，“听话，一博。”

但是王一博却执拗地站在了原地，在一片秋风袭过树林的沙沙声中，他微凉的手背贴在肖战潮热的脸上。

“你被下药了吗？”

肖战的瞳孔抖了抖，“……嗯。”

四周的虫鸣蛙叫好像瞬息静止了，肖战一点都不想伤害眼前这个人，更别提要让他沾染上他一丝一毫的污秽想法。

“你回去吧，等下就好了，听话。”

王一博咬着下唇，像他们地铁初遇那晚犹疑着，攥在手心的衣服下摆被力道弄得变形。他能听见肖战一点点变得沉重的呼吸，也能感受到肖战皮肉下愈发炙热的血液流动。

“让我，让我帮你。”

肖战几乎是一瞬间便挥开王一博向他伸出的手，“我说了，你走。”

但他不知道，王一博认定的事情就不会改变。

他又一次向肖战走近，用双手抓住肖战的双臂，“我想帮你。”

王一博的小腿和肖战碰在一起，热度穿透衣物而渗透。肖战额边的冷汗已又出了一轮，他没有像往日那般张开双臂让王一博靠近他的拥抱，却也没有阻挡他跨坐在自己腿上的动作。

灯光太昏暗，一切微妙的声响都变得无比突出——

是王一博缓缓拉开肖战金属裤链的声音，是撩动衣物时窸窣的声响，是年少者的微凉手心贴合在勃发阳物上的肌肤之亲，是血脉中如浪潮般涌动的快意。

王一博毫无阻隔地把那挺立的壮物握在手心，上面的凸起的脉络一分一寸地契入掌心的纹路，顶端的小口缓缓得冒出稀薄液体，在他的虎口、在他的手腕上蹭得一片湿润，而后又顺着手指流回原本的柱体上。

他不过十七岁出头的年岁，加上性格使然，青春期性欲寡淡。也不是没有一个人偷偷做过这样的事，但都是自己一个人随便玩玩。如今要面对比他年长六岁的男人、面对这样成熟勃动的性器，对他来说还是太难了些。

他只能用手去缓缓撸动，从底端到顶端，用他尚且纤瘦的手指去磨过那些滚热的脉络。

肖战却再也忍不住了，那剂来路不明的药不太一般，他一向自诩第一的自控力已然接近边缘。方才他能推开王一博一次已然是最大的努力，而今王一博用他温软的身子贴近他、用他骨节分明的双手触碰他，又用他可能自己都没有察觉的淡淡乳香引诱着他。

于是肖战伸出手去，手掌覆盖住王一博握住他下身的手，教他揉捏下方的囊袋，教他顺着筋脉撸动，教他在湿润的上端刮蹭。

手把手地教导另一个人如何让自己愉快，这是他想都没想过的事情。

尤其这个人还是如玲珑珠玉般的王一博。

肖战心头悸动着、不安着，却也因为快感的逐渐蓬勃而满足着。

他贴近王一博散发着淡淡馨香的身体。他的小朋友学得很快，不过几下便掌握了要领。他松开手，又一次揽住小朋友不盈一握的腰肢，干渴起皮的双唇贴合在他裸露的肌肤上。

小朋友轻轻一颤，似是心惊，却没有停下手心的动作，也没有把在他胸膛前轻吻的脑袋推开半分。肖战知道，他不会反抗自己的亲昵动作，但小朋友可能不知道，他有多么想得寸进尺。

肖战的双唇像是觅得水源一般，在王一博单薄却细腻的胸前轻轻吸吮。那件小小的背心便在动作间滑下肩膀，肩带落在手肘，露出娇嫩粉红的乳尖来。

秋风太凉，那对乳尖已经不知道在寒气里挺立了多久，颤颤巍巍地站在小朋友过分白嫩的肌理上。肖战俯身含住了一侧——这也许是一时的欲望，也许是心底蛰伏已久的念想。

他用唇瓣吮着，用舌尖缓缓舔舐着，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。小朋友的未经人事的乳粒被他弄得满是水光，在稀薄的光线下显出几分可怜，但肖战向它烙下一吻，又把它含入温热的口腔里。

他似乎尝到了王一博那若有若无的乳香味。

而王一博呢，敏感处丝丝缕缕的快意让他悄悄挺起脊背，不甚清醒地将乳尖送入肖战的唇舌中。他手心还握着肖战过分粗壮的事物，指间浸满了肖战的体液，手腕甚至由于长时间的反复动作而酸软，可那东西依然挺立着，甚至随着肖战品尝他乳尖的每一个细微变化而愈加精神。

肖战把住他酸软的手，咬着他乳尖的动作稍稍停顿，低声呢喃，“快了。”

“……嗯。”

王一博的手又一次被肖战握在掌心，带着他的大拇指在那头部反复弄着。

肖战把他轻轻拢入怀里，下颌靠在他光裸的肩膀上，喘出的气息打在他敏感通红的耳垂。

“对不起，一博。”

王一博同样低头依偎在他肩膀上，只是弓着脊背还握着他身下的物什。

肖战闷声咬住那娇弱的耳垂肉，喉咙中发出隐忍的几声。

他射了，也清醒了。

远处车辆远光灯照来，肖战把瘫软在他肩上的小朋友扶正，却看到一双含水如画的双目之上，往常鸦羽般的长睫都被他喷上了乳白的黏稠。

那些东西一丝半缕粘在他的小朋友白玉般的面容上，肖战自觉自己成了罪人。

/ TBC /


	3. 软玉

Neutral / 软玉 

见面的时候该说些什么呢，但似乎也不该就这么放手。

小凉亭那晚似是而非的缠绵过后，肖战已经很长一段时间没有见到王一博了。这样的两不相见一方面当然是肖战自己的有意躲避，另一方面却也是王一博与他一致的心思。

既然一时半刻理不清、说不明，那么至少给彼此留一点时间去好好想想。

只是肖战长久又反复地梦回那夜，清晨梦醒时分那些濡湿的衣物被单无一不在昭示着一个事实——肖战念念不忘的，不只是对王一博这个人，还有他娇小乳尖在口腔中散发的奶香、他纤瘦腰身在臂弯里柔弱的依偎、他如画眉目在夜风里沾染的艳色。

肖战心知自己的念想是这般低劣，说是想把王一博日日夜夜拢在身下也不为过。

也许事实并没有怎样卑鄙过分，也许这份念想中性欲远大于爱欲，这些对于一个成年人来说并不少见。若是对象换作其他任一个人，肖战都不会有长达数月的犹豫，反而会因为骨子里的占有欲而果断地出手收网，直到那个人彻底成为自己的为止。

但这次不行。

正是因为是王一博，所以不行。

当初肖战把他从拥挤污秽的地铁车厢里拉出来，双眼都目视着王一博对于性事的颤抖和恐惧。哪怕是那晚在黑暗中王一博乖顺地任他亲吻、甚至主动用双手抚慰了他，但都不是肖战能再一次放肆的藉口。

那时候的王一博不是不怕的，只是因为对象是他肖战，所以才敢。

肖战想了很久，想到辗转反侧，夜不成寐、寝食难安，最后一个陌生却又熟悉的词汇闪过他的脑海——雏鸟情节，王一博对他的信任可能更多地来源于一次帮助，而并非任何喜欢或爱。

好好先生肖战这次也不例外，宁愿压下自己日渐旺盛的欲念，放过他手心里怜惜已久的小朋友。

时间轴滚入来年一月，元旦和初雪日都过去了，肖战却在绘制一张设计图时想起和王一博的约定。

在那辆拥挤的地铁上，王一博被他庇护在怀抱里，圆圆的鼻尖和俏皮的耳尖都是红红的，他笑着说起幼年在老家当孩子王放炮的旧事，肖战笑话他玩闹的都是小儿科，因为他曾经把一栋楼的门铃都按了一遍、回到家就被爸妈混合双打。

他们说好要一起去江边看烟花跨年，说好初雪那天去吃小龙坎，说好了农历新年要给王一博压岁钱。但这一个最后的约定似乎也要随着前两个一起泡汤了，肖战把刚点燃的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，转头从抽屉里掏出一只菠萝味的棒棒糖。

那个总是潇洒装酷的小朋友，那个内心娇软敏感的小朋友，他们已经很久很久没有见面了。说不定在王一博的心里，肖战只是又一个玩弄他身体的人渣败类。

肖战以为一切都能随着疏远而淡忘，可当他在家门口捡到王一博的时候，他发现他错了。

那些他用软布精心包裹藏好的心思在他看到王一博的那一刻就逸出了，一瞬间弥散在胸腔里的不过是他很想抓紧他、真的不想放过他，真的真的不想忘记他。

王一博身上的校服不知道在哪里蹭得脏脏的，连一向当作宝贝的挎包都掉在脚边。他蹲在地上抬头看他，身影很小，像一只被主人遗弃的小狗狗，圆圆的眼睛里泛着水光。

“肖战，”他喊他，“你能收留我吗？”

王一博家人很多却都很忙，一家人全都出差了的状况并不在少数。也许是王一博过早地表现出的独立一面，他的家人似乎很放心他一个人，逢年过节外出时也只是来几通电话叮嘱几句。

这一次也一样，他又一个人过了一个星期，然后在这天放学回家发现自己早上没带钥匙出门。

其实肖战并非是他最好的选择，他可以走过两个街口去表姐家，也可以坐三个站去姥姥家，抑或是到物业中心叫锁匠，但他还是将肖战当作了第一选择。

他选择了一个他无法预知结果的路径，守在已经很久没见的“朋友”家门口，等待一个他难以定义的人。

“进来吧。”肖战惯性地伸手去揉他的头发，却突兀地停在半空。他眨眨眼，一瞬之间脑子里千千万万个想法都有，首当其冲的、不过就是他没有办法拒绝王一博任何事情。

小朋友跟在他屁股后面走进他家，狗崽崽似的眼睛滴溜溜地跟着他转。

肖战扒拉出一套衣服给他，“怎么弄得脏兮兮的？”

王一博嘿嘿地傻笑了两声，“我刚刚打球蹭到地上了……”他接过衣服，却看见肖战蓦然蹙起的眉头，“你放心，没多疼。”

他讨好卖乖的样子太过柔软，肖战觉得世界上真的没有任何一个人舍得呵斥他。

王一博拉开校服拉链，露出内里贴身的校队背心——是上次和之前无数次的同一件，乳白柔嫩的皮肤下有着浅浅的肌肉线条。他利索地褪下上衣和校服裤，袒露仅有一条小短裤的赤裸身体。

少年人的身姿纤瘦，却因为长久的练舞和打球并不显得过分单薄，腰腹上线条浅淡的肌肉群让他看来愈发漂亮。那是一种匀称至极、比例极佳的漂亮，肖战作为美术生的脑子几乎是一下子就控制了他的唇齿，低声念出他潜意识里的美神：“Venus。”

王一博似乎毫不避讳在肖战面前裸露自己。或许是少年心性使然，觉得同性之间的裸裎相对根本不算什么问题。但他面前的肖战，却会因为那些隐秘而难以言说的心思，因为他雪白娇软的身体而恼红了双目。

他似乎发觉了肖战的面红耳赤，抬起手来捏了捏肖战的耳垂，“肖战你干嘛，耳朵都烧起来了。”

肖战偏过头去躲避他不自知的引诱，喉结快速地滚动了好几下，“……没什么。”

他妄想着通过看着墙上的装饰画来克制身体里突然烧起来的欲念，但墙上金属画框却反射出他窘迫的神情，还有王一博脱掉上衣后胸前露出的一点古怪。

两条OK绷被贴在小朋友胸前，被遮盖住的乳尖稍稍凸起，粉红的乳晕从手指宽的OK绷边缘露出，一副青涩又禁欲的模样。

肖战被莫名的好奇心驱使着，不得不正视着王一博，指尖虚虚地落在他的胸前：“受伤了吗？”

王一博原本扒拉着衣服袖口的动作被他一指，眼神也落在自己的胸前，耳后烧起一片热火。他抬手去揭开一侧的OK绷，露出一边稚嫩的乳尖。

他的舌尖不自主地舔过下唇，似乎是犹疑着如何措辞，脸上泛起的红晕已经烧红了脖颈。

“之前……弄、弄过之后，穿衣服的时候，”他把另一侧的OK绷也揭掉，那里的红晕更大一些，甚是招人，“有点疼。”

他的话语有些跳跃，但肖战几乎是一瞬间就明白了他的意思。

之前那个夜晚到了最后，肖战半褪了他的上衣，将他一侧的乳尖含在口腔里吮吸舔咬，丝毫没有半点怜惜的意味。

那时候肖战被情欲驱使得快要失去理智，怀抱里的人太香太软，在那小小乳尖上每一下小小施压都能得到极大的反应。这对于一个溺于欲海的人来说是最强的催化剂，他心里对眼前人的怜惜疼爱只能控制住他不要舔破他、不要咬疼他，不要弄哭他。

光线太暗，没有人察觉到小少年的身体被情爱侵染后瞬息间的变化。一个沉迷于香甜不愿松口，一个心甘情愿地送上，等到肖战泄出来的时候，小朋友那侧的乳尖已经红肿不堪，另一侧没有开发过的乳尖也不见得好到哪里去，同样被情欲调动得微肿。

肖战指节微微跳动，几乎可以想象到王一博那之后面对红肿双乳时羞窘的神态，第二日还没反应过来处理的时候，是怎样被粗糙的校服磨得身子酥软；到了傍晚去校队训练，又是怎样在大幅度的动作中被蹭得又痛又麻。

现在这般用OK绷贴住乳尖，大概是王一博能想到的最简单也最直接的办法。只是肖战没有想到的是，距离那晚已经过去两个多月了，小朋友还是不得不用这样的方式保护过分敏感的身体，想来必然是那场暧昧太过分了些。

“对不起，”肖战呢喃着，他注视着王一博羞怯得快要流水的眼睛，“一博，对不起。”

王一博抓着衣服的手紧了紧，轻轻嗯了一声。

那个夜晚带给他的感受既陌生又刺激。诚然，一开始被肖战下身顶住臀部的时候，他是怕的。可在那过后，是他自己自愿凑过去，是他自己坐在肖战身上，是他自己主动握住那根昂扬的东西，也是他自己毫不抵抗肖战用唇舌玩弄他的举动。

当丝丝电流从胸口窜上脊椎、从脊椎蔓延至全身时，他又害怕又期待。而最让他害怕的是，他对接下来发生的一切都抱有难以言喻的期待。

事后被肖战的东西黏住眼睫的时候，看到镜子里自己红痕斑驳的上身的时候，乳尖被衣料或轻或重地擦过之后悄悄挺立的时候，他想起肖战，甚至因为这些都是肖战留下的，从而感到前所未有的兴奋远大于羞恼。

他想他是喜欢这样的，喜欢肖战，所以喜欢被这样对待。

先是喜欢这个人，后有喜欢这个人的行为，或者说是纵容他对自己有些过火的举动。  
像是他以前从未理解的少女怀春一样，是一种奇怪、但是让人愉悦，甚至兴奋得难以入眠的感觉。

他抬眸，看着面前满脸懊悔的肖战，问出困扰了他好长时间的问题，“你为什么不来找我？”

“肖战，你为什么不来找我？”

初时的不相见，是他羞是他怯。但是之后呢？不管王一博尝试着用任何一个时间点走进地铁站，在不同时间依靠在不同车厢的不同角落里，来来去去地经过那个光线昏暗的小凉亭，他都等不到肖战的出现。

有时候肖战的确出现了，可是只有一个脚步匆匆的背影。

王一博自己也想过，这是不是自己的一厢情愿、上赶着给人玩。但是他依然执着地怀抱着对肖战的信任，哪怕那只是被一个酒精和药物催发的夜晚，哪怕真的是他自己的一厢情愿，他都想得到肖战的一句解释。

或者只是跟他说几句话，对不经意间给他留下的酸疼一点安慰。做朋友也不是不可以啊，王一博有点天真地想，只要肖战说那些过激的爱抚都是一场误会，那么他们就可以一直一直当朋友。

肖战的脊背像被轰击了一般，僵直着微微颤着，“太忙了。”

他找了一个自己都不相信的藉口，于是面对王一博的步步逼近只能寸寸退后。

肖战抬手握住王一博瘦削的肩膀，双目都隐忍到发红，“快把衣服穿好，去洗漱吧。”

但王一博比他要勇敢，手指紧紧扣住肖战的手，强硬地插进他的指缝里，作出十指交握的姿态。

“那天你弄得我好疼，”王一博低头在肖战的手背上轻轻一吻，“但是我好喜欢。”

肖战的手指在他掌心蜷缩了一下，王一博勾起唇角，眼里不知道什么时候蓄了泪，啪嗒一声掉在肖战的手背上，“好奇怪啊肖战，我怎么会喜欢你那样对我。”

“你说，我是不是变态啊。”

这样的话语太过于直白，却把王一博的心思透露得再明显不过了。

他乐意，他乐意被肖战抱着、吻着，也乐意肖战把他弄疼了。小朋友学不会迂回婉转地表白自己的喜欢，可肖战却爱极了他的直接。

不是只有肖战自己一个人沉溺于情爱之中，他心心念念的王一博与他一样。甚至王一博小朋友因为过于年少，怀疑着那份欲念是不是太出格了，让他向他问，他不正常吗、他变态吗。

可肖战多明白啊，爱欲是喜欢、情欲又何尝不是出于喜欢呢。小朋友喜欢他，不单单是雏鸟情节，更多的是纯真的喜欢，喜欢到可以纵容他为所欲为。

肖战沉淀在心底好久的愧疚啊、犹豫啊，都被王一博的眼泪漾起圈圈层层的涟漪。

他凑近王一博无声中哭得湿润的脸庞，用双唇一点一点地吻去那些水痕。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

他在他眉间烙下一吻。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

他轻轻咬住他红润的鼻尖。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

他用唇齿裹住他微张的唇，舌尖勾住他的，细细品尝了好一会儿甜蜜的滋味。

王一博被他突如其来的吻弄得微微缺氧，然后小口小口地喘着气。他抬起双臂，环住肖战的脖颈，他仰着头在肖战的下巴上咬了一下。

他说：“喜欢。”

王一博的喜欢是最快的倒计时。

肖战把他按倒在床铺上的时候，双手从他背沟上划过，不经意间刮过他腰窝间的敏感点。他不自主地颤了颤，胸前粉红的乳尖悄然挺起，逐渐染上艳丽的朱红色。

肖战一手把住他细瘦的腰腹，一手已顺着腰背曲线滑入他贴身的小短裤里，握住了满手的丰盈柔软。

他俯下身咬住那枚殷红的茱萸，用舌头轻轻裹着舔舐。另一侧则用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻抠弄，直到两侧都呈现出一致的艳色，他又问王一博，“喜欢这样吗？”

王一博的手正松哒哒地扣在他后脑发丝间，他久别而来的舔弄羞得红了脸颊。

“……喜，欢。”

肖战在那乳尖上又是一吻，继而沿着他平坦柔韧的腰腹向下，脱下王一博最后的遮蔽，露出他的小朋友最私密、也是最美好的一部分。

王一博的下身和他身体的其他地方并无二致，都是雪白娇嫩的颜色。大概是天生的基因使然，周身的毛发都稀疏浅淡，于是胯间的小东西也是一副粉嫩而娇气的样子。

他发育得很好，脉络并不突出却已有淡淡的纹路，下方的囊袋形状漂亮又是鼓鼓的。若是没有肖战的出现，以后的生活会很幸福。但是既然肖战出现了，他们心甘情愿地要依偎在一起，那么将来、以后都要由肖战做主这种性福。

肖战勾起他笔直修长的双腿，分开搭在自己的臂弯。他跪坐在王一博双腿之间，将他腿心深处最隐秘之处收在眼下，进而低头将他半勃的性器含入口腔，用最轻柔的力道抚慰了几下。

他问过吻过软糯的鼠蹊部，在王一博羞恼得要将他推开之前用舌尖在最为粉嫩的穴口舔了舔。

王一博腰肢一软，双腿便顺着他的力道又向外分开几寸。

“嗯……嗯啊，”他声音喑哑，本就处于变声期的声线沾染上青涩的情欲，“你干嘛……”

肖战撑在他身侧，低头用舌尖挑动他干涩的双唇，“很甜，你喜欢吗？”

这一次王一博不回答了，下身却纵容着肖战的手顺着大腿滑向臀下，然后那指尖便在他抬起腰臀的时候摸进了臀隙，悄悄地、轻轻地、极尽温柔地拨开了温软的穴口，成为了第一个造访那里的客人。

王一博轻轻哼声，尾椎以下的扩张感很是陌生。但随着指节的深入和数量的增加，内里的紧张似乎平静下来，转而像是默许地吞咽着，期待着往更深入的某处按压。

他眼尾发红，悄然之间咽喉之中泄出一点舒服至极的呻吟，又因为留存的理智而咬着牙关不让其泄露。

肖战乐于见到他如此这般隐忍的模样，但也更想见到他不再隐忍、肆意宣泄的模样。

他自己身上的衣物半件不少，现下已然忍不住紧绷的下裆了。他牵着王一博的手去拉开裤链，拨开衣物的阻挡，然后又一次把炽热的下身放在那双骨骼纤瘦的手里，又一次教他抚过柱身的脉络、揉捏下方的囊袋。之后便是挺身，将勃发的器物顶在刚刚弄得湿软的穴口。

肖战捏着王一博的指尖，划过身体相触之地缠绵的水泽。

他的声线早已沙哑，潮热的喘息喷在小朋友粉色的耳垂，“喜欢吗？”

“一博，喜欢吗？”

阳物碾开忍不住吸吮的花穴，过分粗大的茎头顶开了王一博的身体。他颤抖着，小可怜似的收紧环在肖战后颈的双臂，又在那持续的顶入之中脆弱地哼叫着肖战：“肖战，战哥……”

“哥——嗯，啊……”

“战哥…哥哥……”

肖战捏着他的臀肉，在白嫩的臀峰上轻拍着，“喜欢就叫出来，一博。”

王一博隐忍地哼唧了几声，呜咽着将脑袋埋进肖战汗湿的颈窝，好像要等到最亲密的姿态、最亲近肖战的时候才愿意泄出自己的愉悦。

“嗯，哥哥，嗯啊……”

他用撒娇时惯用的软糯声线哀求肖战，“好疼，轻一点好不好啊。”

肖战似乎又闻到了他的小朋友身体上若有似无的乳香味道，他没有理会王一博的轻声求饶，因为在下一刻他找到了小朋友身体深处最敏感的地方。

他埋头顶弄着，细嗅着小朋友身上愈发浓重的香气，在小朋友一次又一次的瑟缩和颤抖里舔弄他娇软的耳垂，浓重的呼吸喷发在他敏感的后颈，“我很喜欢。”

王一博，我喜欢你呀。


End file.
